naruto_legends_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kou
Kou is known as the Hokage of Konohagakure, he is a very quiet individual with a difficult past. He is mostly known to talk when talked too, he is also noted to be slightly shy. Kou usually spends his time behind the desk working and performing paperwork making sure Konoha stays up to date. Though he is not from any particular clan, he is known to hold a Kekkei Genkai, one which makes him the feared 'Demon of the leaf' Background Information Kou has had a very tough past, he grew up with a single father as he usually had a very tough training regime. Kou never met his mother as she seemed to have died upon giving birth to him. From a young age he showed great promise, but at the age of 7 his father was killed on a S rank mission. Due to his father's ultimate sacrifice, Kou was provided with a home and a place to live within the confinements of Konoha, that is until he paid for his own house one way or another. Konoha was recently founded and created by the many clans in which decided to live among each other in peace and harmony. As the village continued to grow, the years passed and had Kou grow up under the tutelage of Konoha’s best shinobi’s. ' ' After many years of training and honing his skills Kou had reached a point in time in which he was acknowledged for his raw talent as a shinobi. In fact many people called him a genius from how quickly he would pick up on many things which were taught to him. At the age of 14 Kou was already doing A rank missions with many high ranking individuals, being known as one of the youngest Shinobi’s to lead a squad on such a high ranking mission. This showed his pure prowess and intellect on making plans and executing them accordingly. ' ' As time continued to progress Kou simply continued to grow and mature in the aspect of being a shinobi, in fact if his father was still alive he would be proud to see how far his son had made it already. Many people in the village already knew of his name and praised him for his abilities to defend the village through a large crises. Kou has shown his dedication to the village time and time again. The best example of his feats was when he took on army of Iwagakure ninjas. He easily defeated them and showed them the difference in their skill level, using his special Kekkei Genkai which is Swift release to his advantage. Then the special day came, around the time Kou had become about 19 years old, all the clan leaders had spoken about his abilities and dedication to the village. They even went as far to rule that he would rule their village as the Hokage. After this was discussed with the clan heads of Konohagakure, they gave the rank of Hokage to Kou. He easily accepted it with honor and began to lead the nation he now represented. Among the time he has been Hokage, he has been acknowledged by the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage easily gaining their respect above all. But Konoha during Kou’s time of Hokage is not in alliance with any other nation. Personality & Behavior Though Kou is extremely silent and barely speaks, he is known to be extremely friendly and light hearted. He easily treats everyone with respect and love as he protects them from danger when the time is needed. Kou has shown many young shinobi’s in Konoha, that they can also become great ninja’s with the correct guidance and hard work. All of which admire him for his calm and collected demeanor. Abilities Ninjutsu: Kou is very talented in Ninjutsu, having only three elements under his belt, he is able to perform jutsus from each with great power and proficiency. Kou has an arsenal of very powerful ninjutsu techniques that can easily kill and consume enemies. For example, Kou can perform the Great Fire Annihilation technique and cover an entire forest in seconds. Though he can do that his personality makes him very skeptical of where to use techniques as such. But overall Kou should be feared on the battlefield. ' ' Taijutsu: Kou is very skilled in Taijutsu, his pure prowess and ability to fight people at close range showing his mastery of the art. He has trained on his form and his ability to hit very specific vital spots to defeat or weaken the enemy. Not to mention that Kou is very skilled in using his kunais incorporated into his combat style. Not only that he can also use his Katana very skillfully and strike opponents in very little time easily killing them and sending to the next world. After all there is a reason why they call Kou the Demon of the Leaf. ' ' Genjutsu: Even though Kou is not very talented in the art of Genjutsu, he is able to fight against it and release himself. He is easily able to detect a Genjutsu and able to dispel some of the highest genjutsus, though those who have reached a higher level of proficiency than him in Genjutsu can defeat him in this aspect. Though overall Kou is very hard to catch in a genjutsu. ' ' Intelligence: Kou is a mastermind, he is able to think plan in any situation. He quickly can deduce his opponents fighting patterns and abilities by playing them into traps. Not to mention he it is told that he plans 100 steps ahead of his opponents. He easily uses his arsenal of jutsus to expose his opponents weaknesses and defeat them. He is truly a scary foe in terms of witts, this being something that most people would have difficulties dealing with. ' ' Strength:Kou is very scary in terms of strength, Though he may look weak and scrawny, underneath he is a tyrant with physical force. Kou is extremely toned and is able to dish out powerful blows that can shatter bones with one hit. He is able to dent large boulders with his physical strength alone. Not to mention his physical attacks with weapons would be much more lethal and increased. Kou has even been said to knock people out with one physical attack. ' ' Speed: Kou is extremely agile and someone to be feared in terms of speed. He can easily move at high speeds which makes it hard for his foes to keep up. This is mostly due to his Kekkei Genkai which is swift release. With this technique he is known to be extremely fast and hard to keep up with, not to mention that those with Taijutsu proficiency will find it hard to hit Kou maybe impossible. Kou is to be feared for his speed as he easily can defeat enemies with a few quick blows, added with his physical strength he becomes a terrifying opponent. ' ' Stamina: Kou for an unknown reason possesses a huge pool of chakra, he does not have a tailed beast, nor any special clan feature to be a logical reason as to why he has such a large pool. But who knows maybe it’s because his mother had some relation to a clan member with large chakra reserves. Either way Kou consists of an incredible tolerance, he is able to battle his opponents beyond his physical limit. Kou is very tolerant to pain as well able to fight through some of the most painful situations. Overall Kou is a dedicated individual that will stop at nothing to protect what is dear to him. Hand seals: Kou is very skilled in Hand seals, in fact he has mastered the art of weaving hand seals at high speed. Not to mention he can also weave hand seals with one hand alone. He can truly give any opponent a hard time as he can conserve chakra to a high extent as well. With the combination of his stamina and chakra pool Kou is a deadly opponent above all. Kou has also proven to weave hand seals at the most stressful situation with the minimal amount of time. Not to mention he has succeeded such situation. Kou should definitely be feared on the battlefield for his ability to perform jutsus with such precision and power. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approval Signature (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template